Each printhead die in an inkjet pen or print bar includes tiny slots that channel ink to the ejection chambers. Ink is distributed from the ink supply to the die slots through passages in a structure that supports the printhead die(s) on the pen or print bar. It may be desirable to shrink the size of each printhead die, for example to reduce the cost of the die and, accordingly, to reduce the cost of the pen or print bar.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.